Prior art trailer sidewalls include a plurality of panels, which may be composite panels, which are joined together by joints. In a logistics joint, a portion of the ends of the panels are spaced apart from each other a predetermined distance to define a gap therebetween. Logistics joints have been provided between panels in a variety of ways, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,076 which shows several embodiment of a logistics joint. The joints are formed using fasteners, such as rivets.
The use of rivets to form the joints can create snag points for a forklift along the interior sides of the trailer. In addition, the use of rivets may weaken the sidewall construction as a result of the apertures required through the panels. Furthermore, the use of rivets is labor intensive and may cause repetitive motion injuries as a result of rivet insertion. In addition, using rivets in the manufacturing process can create excessive noise during assembly.